


Sweet Desserts

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Dean is a Sweetheart, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Food Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean and Donna have been dating just over a month. Donna's ready to move forward and knows just what to use to convince Dean. Now if only she could put her past fears to rest...





	Sweet Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Oral Fixation

“You know it’s not polite to stare at a lady while she’s eating, Dean.”

Dean choked a little on the mouthful of beer he’d been holding in his mouth for the past twenty minutes, looking down at his plate. “Sorry.”

Donna smiled a little. “It’s okay. Just feels a little strange.”

“What does?” He asked, afraid he was creeping her out.

“Being on a date. With someone like you.”

Dean cocked his head. “Donna, I’m just me. I mean—Bad habits and all.”

“But you’re –“ She shook her head. “I don’t know, I just keep expecting to wake up I think.”

Dean reached over, setting his hand over hers and giving it a squeeze. “Well you won’t. We’ve been on four dates now, Donna – I’m not going anywhere.”

“Well, you’re going _somewhere_ , I mean, hunting and—“

“And you know what I mean. I’ve come back every time.”

Donna’s shoulders relaxed a little. She searched over Dean’s face looking for—what, he didn’t know—but he let her search, continuing to smile softly and stroke the skin of her hand with his thumb. Finally she nodded.

“Well still, four dates or not – I get a little self-conscious when you stare like that.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot up. “You, self-conscious? Never.”

“Oh-ho, your charm only worked the first two dates, Dean.” Dean chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

“I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just that—Has anyone ever told you how pretty of a mouth you have?”

Donna laughed a little, clearly waiting for the punchline. When it didn’t come, her smile faded. She looked down, tucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

“No, they haven’t. I—Never really thought about it.”

Dean shrugged. “They should have. Watching you eat or even take a drink or talk—“ He snagged a fry from his plate and held it out. Donna’s cheeks brightened.

“You’re being serious.”

Dean wet his own lips, nodding slowly. She leaned forward, wrapping her lips around the fry in his fingers before biting down. Dean’s eyes fluttered shut for a second, his Adam’s apple bobbing. Clearing his throat, he took his hand back and sat up a little straighter.

“So Sam’s not expecting me back tonight.”

“Is that code for can I come over after we finish dinner for dessert?” Donna teased.

Dean smirked a little. “Well, not exactly. I figured we could go pick up some ice cream and find a movie to watch… Then I could come over and we could chill out.”

Donna nodded, her eyes narrowing. Dean put his hands up in in a motion of innocence.

“Nothing funny unless you want it, I swear. I’m an ass but I will respect your wishes.”

Donna laughed, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “You are far from an ass. You’ve been nothing but a gentleman all month and I’ve given you ample opportunity to cop a feel.”

 

Their date continued, sharing laughs and stories. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes from travelling down to Donna’s mouth, however. Why didn’t he notice it before? Her full bottom lip curving out and pouting when she’d drink from her beer bottle or the way her tongue would dart out to gather stray flecks of salt from her lips after eating a fry—He’d never found something so simple so damn arousing.

***

As promised, Dean was being a perfect gentleman as they sat on the couch. _Frustratingly_ as promised. Outside of his arm around her shoulders and those shy glances at her mouth, Dean hadn’t attempted to do anything so far.

She was glad – of course – that he wasn’t a dick. But it had been a month and they’d done nothing more than kiss. At least she knew his weakness now – and she wasn’t afraid to use it.

It started with the ice cream. Donna could _feel_ Dean stealing glances at her and she played it up, allowing a bit to dribble down her lip before she caught it, sucking it off her finger.

Then it went onto the beers she got for them; letting her lips slide around the cool glass of the rim before taking a drink – That time she saw Dean shift, pressing his wrist against his crotch. So maybe it _was_ working.

It was an hour into the movie and Dean was squirming frequently now, as Donna absentmindedly sucked on the small pendant she’d chosen to wear on the date. His breathing was quick, the hand near her shoulder clenching and unclenching. She looked directly at him, letting the pendant slip from her mouth and fall onto the swell of her breasts, just peeking from the low-cut top she’d chosen.

“You okay?”

Dean’s gaze followed the pendant before he met her eyes. His cheeks were flushed, normally bright green eyes blown black. “I’m—Really good.”

“You know, I don’t know how much more obvious I can be, Dean.”

Dean scowled a little at her almost hurt expression. “With what?”

She shrugged, leaning back into her spot. “Letting you know it’s okay if you wanted to make a move. I didn’t want to say it outright because you’d feel like you had to then.”

Dean sat up straighter and grabbed her wrist, making her look over at him again.

“I wasn’t pushing things because I wanted you to be comfortable, Donna. I’ve been sitting here trying not to rip that necklace out of your mouth and kiss you for twenty minutes. I didn’t mean to make you feel like I didn’t want you, it’s – it’s the complete opposite.”

Donna smiled despite herself at Dean’s kind words, lowering her head a little. He caught her chin, tilting it up. “Why don’t we give those busy lips something else to do, huh?”

“And what would that be?” Donna teased, moving a little closer to him. Dean dropped his hand, grabbing her hip and pulling her close. He let his other hand settle on the back of her neck before dragging her in for a deep kiss, his tongue darting out immediately to lick at her bottom lip. Donna opened her mouth, their tongues sliding together playfully. She pulled back first, placing a hand on his chest. "Fun, but not what I meant when I said keep my mouth busy."

"What'd you--oh!" Dean gasped when Donna grabbed him through his jeans, her eyes widening. 

"You can't be comfortable."

Dean huffed a laugh and shrugged. "I told you I liked watching your mouth," he whispered, biting his lip when she squeezed again. "But yeah, kinda crowded in there."

"Let's fix that." She shoved him back on the couch and slid down between his knees, undoing his pants before Dean had a chance to protest. His cock spilled out, dribbling freely and dampening a spot on his jeans. 

"Oh my--"

"Sorry," Dean whispered, laughing shyly. "It's um--"

"Enormous-- God you _were_ turned on," Donna said, sliding her thumb over his wet slit. She brought her finger to her mouth, licking the salty sweet precome before smiling. 

"Tastes perfect."

Dean's cock jumped when she sucked her thumb into her mouth for a moment. Donna chuckled. 

"You weren't kidding. First time I've ever had a man tell me he likes watching me stuff my mouth." 

Dean shook his head. "It's more than the food. I mean, that's fucking sexy as hell - I almost came while you were eating that ice cream. But it's just you-- the way your lips curve and swell or-- how your tongue twists to savor everything-- it's fucking beautiful, Donna. _You_ are beautiful." 

Donna blushed, dropping her head again. Instead of answering, she lifted Dean's cock, swallowing half of it in one go.

Dean’s hips jerked and he grabbed her shoulder, gasping. “Holyfucking—“

She pulled off with an obscene pop, licking her lips. “Something wrong?”

Dean blinked a few times to get his eyes to focus. “You’ve got some talent,” he panted and Donna laughed.

“Yeah, well – when you’ve got an oral fixation like mine… You learn a few tricks to keep yourself busy.”

“Normally those tricks are talking or tie cherry stem—oh—“ Dean’s hips jumped again when Donna wrapped her lips around his tip. She gave a hearty suck, looking up at him as she swirled her tongue around the silky glans.

Dean’s eyes rolled back in his head, his shoulders slouching back onto the couch. Donna couldn’t hide her smirk; that was the sign she was waiting for. She sunk down on his cock until the hairs tickled her nose, the pleasant throbbing against her tongue sending sparks of pleasure straight down between her legs. Dean’s hand fell heavy on her neck for a moment and Donna tensed a little, rolling her eyes up to meet his gaze. He smiled softly, wetting his lips. It took him a few tries before he could manage the words,

“Can I take your hair down?”

She pulled off slowly, wiping spit from the corner of her mouth.

“I don’t really like when guys—“

“I won’t pull,” Dean promised. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. But you don’t have to if you’re worried.” He stroked her cheek, running his thumb over the curve of the bone. Donna smiled a little, shaking her head. She reached back and unhooked her hair, letting it fall in waves around her face.

Dean’s body sank deeper into the couch. He ran his fingers through it, careful not to pull any knots. He leaned down cupping her chin and pulling her into a lazy kiss. She tucked her mouth away when she felt his tongue brush her bottom lip.

“You were just in my mouth.”

“I wanna say I was damn near down your throat,” he teased. Donna laughed and punched him in the side.

“You know what I mean.”

“I’m not a prude, it’s my dick. I’m not gonna be an ass and not kiss you.” He leaned back then. “You’ve—Donna, I hate to ask, especially considering I’ve got my pants undone and it’s probably not the time for a serious conversation. But your ex—He didn’t treat you nice in bed, did he?”

The smile slid from Donna’s face. She slid back, shaking her head. “Way to ruin the moment, huh? I’m sorry, Dean—I’m too picky.” Dean leaned forward, grabbing her shoulders.

“Don’t run away on me. I’m not mad and I’m not complaining. I asked because you deserve a guy that knows how take care of you.”

“Dean—Look at me, and at you.”

“I see a cop and a hunter,” Dean answered honestly, sighing a little when Donna shook her head. He leaned back and tucked himself away, zipping his pants up. Donna shrunk down further onto the floor, embarrassed. She _always_ did this sort of thing. No wonder she couldn’t keep a man.

Much to her surprise, Dean dropped onto his knees in front of her, bowing his head until he could see her face, half hidden by the fringe of her hair. He offered one of his patented, flirty grins.

“There’s no reason to look so sad. Talk to me.”

Donna laughed without humor and shook her head. “I pushed you to go further and I messed it all up – great date, huh?”

“You didn’t mess up anything, Donna. I’m still here, not going anywhere unless you tell me to. And, for the record, I’m still hard as a rock. I just want _you_ to be comfortable. I don’t want to push you.”

“You’re not, Dean, I’m just so weird after Doug, and –“ she shrugged.

“Have you really dated anyone since him, I mean seriously?”

She shook her head. “Not more than a first date or second. Certainly not, you know—“ She motioned to Dean’s crotch.

He nodded, reaching out.

“In that case, I think a _bed_ would be a more fitting location for us to be.”

“No, Dean I don’t wanna keep you here if you have stuff to do. People to save.”

“Sammy’ll call me if something important comes up. He knows I’m here with you, and he knows how important tonight was to me.”

“You—“

“Planned on asking if we could do a little more than kissing,” Dean admitted, pulling her to her feet. He pressed a kiss to her mouth.

“I don’t want you to be embarrassed about telling me to stop or change anything, okay? I want you to feel like you should’ve felt every time someone slept with you, like you’re everything. Got it?”

Donna felt tears welling in her eyes. She laughed and shook her head, blinking them away before they showed.

Dean tilted his head a little, still giving that infectious little smile until she nodded. He grinned wider then.

“Come on.”

Donna stared at him for a moment, her nerves rearing their ugly head again, before she took his hand, leading him to her bedroom.

 

Dean began to strip down once they reached the room, turning to Donna when he was just in his boxers. He raised his eyebrows when he saw her still fully clothed, her arms across her chest and chewing her bottom lip.

“You don’t have to be nervous.”

“I’m not, I just—“

“What?” Dean stepped up to her, setting his hands on her shoulders.

“You’re so damn handsome.”

Dean laughed, shaking his head. “Thanks, but—“

“And I’m not,” she mumbled, looking down. It was Dean’s turn to let the smile slowly fade from his face.

“Is that what this is about? You not thinking you’re, what, pretty enough?” She shrugged.

“Hey, Donna?” Dean waited until she looked up at him.

“If I ever see your ex, I’m going to punch him so hard my fist ends up in his stomach.” Donna laughed but Dean shook his head, gently pulling her arms away from her chest.

“You are so fucking pretty. I don’t think you even realize it. Do you know how many times I’ve thought about this?”

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better,” Donna argued, rolling her eyes.

“I’m not lying,” Dean said. He slid his hands down to her ass, pressing her close to him. He rolled his hips, letting her feel his erection, still achingly hard in his boxers. “If I didn’t think you were to die for I wouldn’t be this hard.”

He smirked when Donna shivered, her eyes fluttering shut for a moment. Taking the win, he slid his hands around to her front, grabbing the button of her jeans.

“Can I?”

Donna looked down at his hands for a moment before nodding. Dean undid the jeans and pushed those and her panties down, letting her kick out of them. Before she could say anything, Dean guided her so her back was to the wall, sinking to his knees.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’re not the only one that used their oral fixation to learn some fun bedroom tricks,” Dean said. He spread her thighs, placing a kiss to one before lifting it over his shoulder and leaning forward.

“Dean!” Donna gasped, slapping the wall when Dean’s tongue flicked over her swollen clit. He smirked up at her, running his tongue along her damp folds before pointing it and driving deep.

Donna tugged at his hair, whimpering when his moan vibrated against her hypersensitive skin.

 

Dean didn’t stop until Donna’s legs were shaking against his arms, her short nails biting into the back of his head. Only then did he stand, making sure she stayed upright. His fabric covered cock bumped against her clit, making them both shiver.

“How about we get on the bed and make you a little more comfortable,” Dean asked, brushing his lips over Donna’s as he spoke.

She leaned up, kissing him hard, a spike of pleasure soaking her further when she realized she could taste herself on his tongue.

Dean scooped her up easily, turning them and carrying her to the bed. He laid them both out on it, settling between her thighs.

“You’re okay with this?” He asked, gripping the bottom of Donna’s shirt. She nodded, sitting up to let him tug it off. Their mouths met in a messy kiss as Dean reached back, unhooking her bra with practiced ease. She fell back onto the bed, biting her lip. Dean tossed the bra aside, wiggling down the bed a little to look her up and down.

“Say something,” Donna finally whispered when Dean had been silent for far too long. He looked up, meeting her gaze.

“I can’t. You look so much more beautiful than I ever fucking imagined.”

Donna flushed, hiding her embarrassment behind a smirk. “You imagined me?”

Dean’s eyes narrowed. He crawled back over her.

“Almost every night,” he admitted.

Rough hands slid up her stomach, squeezing handfuls of her chest as Dean continued to speak, his voice rough with need.

“I pictured what you’d feel like under me. What you’d look like riding me… How nice you’d taste – and you taste a hundred times better, by the way. How pretty you’d look when you came, that gorgeous mouth curving open—“

“Dean.”

He smirked. “Yeah?”

“Shut up, huh?” She asked. She leaned up and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into a rough kiss. She pulled back after a moment, reaching down and stroking Dean's cock through his boxers. 

"Lay down. I wanna finish what I started in the living room."

"You sure?"

"You betcha." 

Dean stretched out and kicked his boxers off, letting Donna settle between legs. She looked down, wetting her lips. 

"You're so big, Dean--"

He chuckled, palming his cock for a second. "It's all for you right now. You gonna be okay taking it?" 

Donna grinned up at him. 

"Just behave and I'll show you just how okay I am," she warned. Before Dean could respond, Donna had lifted his cock and was bobbing her head on it, letting it sink further into her throat on each downward thrust. 

He forced his hips to stay still, fisting the blanket at his sides when she swallowed around him. His heavy breaths were punctuated by a soft gulping noise from Donna whenever she nosed at his trimmed pubes, her eyes rolled up to look at him. 

Dean grinned, reaching out and stroking her hollowed cheek. "Such a beautiful mouth, baby-- Feel so good," he praised.

She shook her head, making him grunt when her throat fluttered around the tip of his cock. She pulled back, panting, before sinking down and pulling up, swallowing his thick cock over and over without trouble. 

Dean was a whimpering mess within minutes. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Donna's face: her plump lips stretched wide around his cock, drool gathering at the base where she couldn't swallow fast enough, her bright (color) eyes welling with tears. He shook his head, squeezing her shoulder. 

"Pull off-- you gotta stop baby, I'm gonna come."

She pulled back, licking her lips. "Isn't that the point?" 

Dean shook his head. "No. I'm not gonna come until you have. Wanna ride?"

Donna blushed darkly, sitting up a little further. 

"You want me to be on top?" 

Dean shrugged, stroking his spit slicked cock lazily. 

"I just wanna watch my gorgeous girlfriend use my cock until she comes." 

Her cheeks brightened further and she looked down, watching his hand for a moment. 

"If you're comfortable. I can be on top too," Dean assured her. Donna shook her head. 

"No, I trust you." She straddled his hips, grabbing his cock and rubbing it against her opening. Dean's breath caught. 

"Condom?"

"Birth control. And you're not coming in here anyway," she whispered. Dean's eyebrows shot up. Donna leaned over, biting down on his earlobe. 

"You promised me a special dessert. I intend to get it." With that she sank down on his cock, moaning as he stretched her open. 

Dean's head fell back, his eyes fluttering shut. 

"You're so tight-- fuck—“

Donna sighed contentedly when Dean was as deep as he could be, splaying her fingers on his chest.

Dean smiled a little, licking his lips. He slid his hands up her arms to her breasts, squeezing gently before tugging her nipple lightly. “Do you mind if I—“

Donna raised an eyebrow, grinning a little. “Go ahead and keep your mouth busy,” she teased. Dean sat up, taking her nipple into his mouth and giving a hearty suck as Donna began to ride him, and wrapping her arms loosely around his shoulders.  He grunted softly, his voice muffled against her breast, moving to the other and back so he didn't hurt her. 

Donna's pussy throbbed around his cock as she rode him, the already vice-like grip bordering on painful when she clenched particularly hard. He leaned up, nipping her ear before nuzzling her neck.

"So fucking wet for me -- Feel how hard I am for you?" He panted.

Donna whimpered, her short nails biting into his shoulders. He fell back onto the bed, gazing up at Donna as she rode him, her head falling backwards. Dean stroked over her skin, from her shoulders to her stomach to her thighs, damp with sweat. 

"Fucking beautiful."

Donna looked down and Dean winked. He slid his hand over her stomach before grabbing her hip, moving just enough to rub at her clit with his thumb as she fucked down onto him. Donna cried out, her hips bucking against his hand. 

Dean continued to rub, his other hand gently kneading her breast. "Getting so wet, Donna-- you gonna come on my cock, baby?" 

Donna bit her lip hard, stifling a shout. She leaned forward, forcing his thumb harder against her clit as she rode him faster, the slick slapping noise of their skin helping to drag Dean closer to his tipping point. 

"Come on, gorgeous. Lemme see you come," Dean coaxed. "I wanna watch you fall apart." 

Donna let herself scream, slamming down onto Dean hard enough that the bed rocked under them. She raked her nails down his chest, crying his name as her body stiffened. 

Dean shouted in surprise, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Her pussy clamped down on his cock and Dean felt a gush of hot liquid soak his lap, dribbling down to the bed. He began to grind up against her, shivering at the soft moans he was drawing out. 

"So perfect, Donna," he murmured, his body slumping a little when she began to relax in his arms. 

She looked up at him, her eyes hazy with pleasure.

"How about that dessert now?" She murmured. Dean grinned. 

"You sure? Bet I can make you come again. See if that gorgeous pussy can squirt on my tongue."

Donna laughed a little and shook her head, pulling off his cock and watching slap wetly against his stomach. 

"I was promised dessert and I'm gonna get it, Dean."

Dean held his hands up. "I'm not gonna argue with the sheriff. Do what you will, ma'am." 

Donna's eyes widened a little at his words. 

"Someone might think you have a secret fantasy."

"What? That I want my fucking sexy sheriff girlfriend to cuff me and make me beg? Never."

Her grin widened. "I'll keep that in mind, you little criminal. Now shut up and enjoy." 

She crawled down his lap, lifting his cock and slipping it down her throat, not minding her own wetness covering every inch of it.

Dean panted her name, his cock already aching. Four swallows, Donna's throat clamping down on his sensitive tip, and Dean was there. He fisted the blanket at his sides. 

"I'm gonna come, Donna. I--" He broke off into a shout when she swallowed hard. His cock began to throb and twitch, the orgasm curling his toes and twisting his stomach in pleasant little knots as he came down her throat. With his vision going fuzzy, he watched her pull back, allowing his cum to spurt onto her tongue and finally on her pink, swollen lips. 

"D--Don't swallow," he panted, tugging at her arm to get her to crawl up his body when he was sure he could come no more. They shared a lazy kiss, chasing the taste of his release on each other's tongues as he came down from his orgasm.

Dean shifted, reaching down and pushing his half hard cock into Donna's still soaking, swollen pussy. She gasped, pulling back. 

"You definitely can't go round two right now."

"Not a chance in hell. But you can. I'm craving some dessert myself," he said, grinding his hips up until Donna whimpered softly. 

He shuffled them onto their sides, kissing her again as he fucked into her lazily. His cock tried - but failed - to harden once again. When he was too flaccid to continue grinding into her, he rolled her onto her back and moved down, settling between her thighs. 

"Donna? Next time we have sex-- Can I come right here?" He asked, sliding his finger over her plump, damp folds and her red, swollen clit, peeking out of its hood. She shuddered. 

"Only if you clean up after yourself," she whispered. Dean's cock gave another painful throb but he grinned. 

"Gladly." He spread her open and drove his tongue. 

Donna writhed under Dean's fingers and mouth. She was grinding down on his face, each swipe of his tongue or fingers against her g-spot causing her to add to the mess between her thighs. She knew she was clawing at his scalp, fucking herself onto his fingers. Her legs were clamped around his head and she could already feel a delightful raw sting on her thighs from his scruff. It wasn't like she'd never been eaten out before - but she’d never had someone treat her like her pussy was a first meal for a starving man. 

Dean was making little pleased grunts, moaning whenever she'd release a gush onto his tongue. The dirty, wet sound of his fingers pounding into her sopping hole was punctuated by the moans and the loud sucking noise of his mouth on her clit and outer lips. She almost felt bad telling him she was close.

Upon her warning, he pressed a third finger in, meeting her thrusts hard and fast. She ground down on his face harder, tossing her head back and screaming his name as she came, squirting over his tongue and face. Dean gave a snarl of need, burying his face harder against her pussy. She could hear obscene gulping sounds as he swallowed what he could get in his mouth, still fucking her with his fingers. 

Only when each brush against her clit felt like fire did Donna whimper for Dean to stop. He did immediately, pulling back and flopping next to her. His face was wet with her release, hair sticking up where she'd yanked it. And still he wore that dumb, patented, cocky Winchester smirk. Donna couldn't help but laugh a little. 

"We should shower."

"Guess we should," Dean mumbled. He flopped onto his side, placing his hand on her stomach. 

"Donna?"

"Mm?" She asked softly, struggling to stay awake already. 

"Shower with me... and then sleep naked with me, please?"

"Dean, you don't want that."

"I do." He lifted himself up on his elbow, looking down at her. "I wanna wake up to the gorgeous woman I just slept with. Nothing hiding her from me. Please?"

Donna bit her lip, glancing down at her body. Dean seemed so sincere-- 

"Okay. Come on." 

They climbed out of the bed, both laughing a little at the shaking in their legs before making their way to the shower. Donna knew she wasn’t one hundred percent perfect – but Dean treated her like she was, and that was damn good enough.


End file.
